Life With a Yami Vol 1
by Begecko-chan
Summary: AC: Ryo's ups and mostly downs of living with Bakura. Tendershipping, Puzzleshipping, very light ,but not intended, Thiefshipping. Basically if you don't like yaoi, you don't want to read this.
1. Ryo finally snaps

Marik= Marik Melvin= Yami Marik Ryo= Ryo Bakura= Yami B

Ryo found it extremly difficult to live with his annoying Yami. After 5 years with him he had gotten used to the planner full of unwatched Jerry Springer and the half eaten raw steaks he left lying around. Even though he was always the one who had to tidy up after him and Marik when they made a mess. Which they always did. One day after Ryo had picked up about 9 half eaten steaks, he had had enough. "Bakura, how many times have I told you to put your steaks in the bin. Or you know, FINISH THEM!" the Hikari yelled as he walked into the living room. Bakura just sighed and continued to watch Jerry Springer.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ryou getting angrier with each passing second.

"I heard you, i just don't answer you when your having one of little tantrums"

"I'M NOT HAVING A TANTRUM, I'M JUST SICK OF CLEANING UP AFTER YOU!"

"Calm down, it's just a couple of steaks here and there. No biggie"

"A FEW STEAKS, NO BIGGIE, ERGH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW STRESSFUL IT IS TO CLEAN UP AFTER THE LAZIEST YAMI EVER!"

"For your information, Melvin is lazier then me."

"DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I'M JUST, YOUR SO, OH FORGET IT, I'M GOING" Ryou leaves and slams the door behind him. Bakura is left in the living room as Marik walks in from the kitchen with some chips. He then shoves about 20 into his mouth at once."Hey Bakura, what happened just then. I heard a lot of shouting." As Marik speaks, half eaten chip-mush flies out of his mouth.

"Ryo's gone, I don't know where he went, or when he'll be back."

"So it's just us, on our own, in your house."

"Yes."

"You know what this means."

"Of course." They lean towards each other until they're about 6" apart. "WILD PARTY!" They both yell, and run away to call others to come for the party.


	2. The Moring After the Night Before

Bakura woke up outside in one of Ryo's plant pots in the back garden. He looked up to sun beaming down on the absolute mess that had been made. Looking around, he saw Marik asleep on a lilo next to the gate, with Yami sandwiched between his arm and chest. Bakura then walked through into the house and saw the extent of last nights party. There were no words to describe the mess, but if Ryo walked in at that very second he would probably faint. "How am I supposed to clean this?"

"I don't know, but don't talk so loud!" Bakura turned to find it was Yugi staggering to the garden door. It was probably his first party with alcoholic beverages and it was apparent that he hadn't turned them down. Also he appeared to be wearing Anzu's T- shirt. "Have you seen Yami?" He inquired.

"Outside, being hugged by Marik."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Yugi then walked straight into the sliding glass door. "Christ sakes!"

"Watch your face," Bakura said trying not to laugh. Yugi sighed and walked through the open door and looked for his Yami. Bakura then ventured further into his eyesore of a house. He reached his room to see he no longer had a door and that Mai, Jou, Honda and Serenity were all led down around the room. After looking through the rest of the house it apparent that first he had to get everyone out of the house. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" Bakura yelled as loud as he could. He suddenly realised he was stood in the porch and was quickly ran over by about 35 people getting out of the house before he killed them. Bakura got up and brushed himself down when he realised not everyone had left. Marik was stood in front of him.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"We need to tidy up."

"But it's early"

"Marik it's," Bakura looks at his watch, "11am"

"That's early for me"

"Marik just grab a bin bag and pick up some of the rubbish on the floor, while i sort the kitchen."

"But Kitty -"

"Not a kitty"

"Fluffy then, I-"

"MARIK"

"Well what do you want me to call you?"

"A bloody therapist would be nice," Bakua says under his breath.

"What was that, Kura?"

"Nothing Marik, now pick up the rubbish!"

"But this is going to take all day."

"Well maybe we shouldn't have a party next time. God sometimes, I don't know how you talk me into these things."

"What, a party was your idea!"

"I don't think it was." Bakura then leaves to the kitchen leaving Marik in a sea of empty beer cans and smashed glass. "Bakura," Marik shouts nervously.

"What Marik? I'm busy."

"Theres a body here."

"Is it dead"

"I'll check," Marik then gives the body an almighty kick to the ribs and the body screams, "Yeah, it's alive."

"Who is it?"

Marik flips over the body with his shoe. "It's Duke."

"Kick him out, if you haven't broken him."

"Very funny Kura." Marik looks down at Duke who seems to have fallen back asleep. "Hey, wake up." Marik gives him another kick to the ribs. "I said wake up!" Marik goes to kick him again.

"Alright, just don't kick me again!" He then gets up and runs away. "Alright, picking up rubbish," Marik thinks aloud, "I've seen Ryo and Odion do it before, it can't be that hard." He picks up a paper cup and shoves it in the bag. "Phew, this is hard work," he then picks up a bottle and shoves it into bag aswell, "well I've picked up enough rubbish for a little break. What time is it? 11:10 am, great still time for breakfast. Kitty!"

"What Marik, I'm cleaning the kitchen."

"Can you make me some breakfast!"

"Have you picked up all the rubbish?"

"Most of it" Bakura then walks in to find Marik watching the TV and that the bin bag was practically empty.

"Marik, I told you to tidy the porch and you've done barely anything. GOD YOUR THE LAZIEST HIKARI EVER!"

"I'll have you know Yugi is much more lazy than me"

"DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I'M JUST, YOUR SO- omg I sound just like Ryo. Now I've seen how he feels, I totally agree and see I need him back."

"God Bakura when did you become all "touchy" and NICE?"

"I don't know it's scary, but I mean it. Now where did Ryo say he was going?"

"I don't think he did."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Comments<br>**Hey it's Becca with another Life with a Yami update.  
>Also English and Japanese names have been used because they are easier or I like them better.<p> 


	3. Getting to England

Ryo had been to everyones houses and couldn't find anywhere to stay. No one seemed to be in, which was weird as it was 8pm on a Wednesday. He decided to go the only place he could, his Aunts back in England. Calling her would be hard as a) he left his mobile at home and b) he didn't have her number. With no idea what to do, he went to try and find a hotel for the night. "The Caesar, looks nice enough, and cheap," Ryo thought. He went inside and went to check in. The old saying 'Don't judge a book by it's cover' applies here, if you catch my drift. He walked over to the check in desk where there a girl with a filthy uniform and scruffy hair. "What you want?" said the girl behind the desk, in a very strong mancunian accent.

"Erm, a room please"

"Don't get cocky love!"

"I wasn't, I'm just tired." Fear in his voice.

"Alright love, 3rd floor on the left." She then smiled showing she seriously needed to invest in a toothbrush.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome love, I'll be here if you want anything."

"Actually, can i get a wake up call tomorrow at 8?"

"Ok ring me 'bout 5 to just to remind me."

"Erm, nevermind then."

"K then bye love, i have others waiting." Ryo turned around to see a couple holding hands, the woman looked very middle class and was obviously displeased by her partners choice in accomodation. He walked over to the lift and pressed the button, nothing. He pressed it again, still nothing. A voice then said, "It's not working." Ryo jumped and turned to see a man in a red suit sat in a chair across the room, he had a newspaper over his face. "It's not been working for about 5 days now."

"Thank you. Where are the stairs?"

"Round the back, outside. Be careful where you step those steps are slippery." Ryo swore he recognised his effeminate voice from somewhere. Then it hit him.

"Pegasus?"

The man put the paper down, revealing it was him. "How do you know who I am?"

"Oh I'm a friend of Yugi's. I was at duelist kingdom."

"Yugi-boy, I don't remember you there, were you a duelist?"  
>"No, well I don't think I was, I can't remember why I was there, actually."<p>

"Oh, what is your name?"

"Ryo, Ryo Bakura."

"Nice to meet you. I must be off now, I believe my cab has arrived."

"Bye." Pegasus leaves through the door and gets into a cab and it drives away. Ryo turned back around and sees a door down a corridor that said "FIRE EXIT" an head for it when the lift starting whirring and then stopped. A man stepped out of it and said to the woman, "Jean, I fixed the lift."

"Excellent and they say you can't polish a turd"

The man chuckled, pushed Ryo out of the way and slammed his tool box down on the check in desk. Ryo got in the lift an pressed 3 and just as the doors were closing, an arm shot into the gap and the doors opened again. It was the couple from before, the man got in and pressed 4. The woman sighed and got in pulling a pink suitcase behind her. "I thought you said this place was nice, Tony," the woman said when the doors closed.

"The pictures looked nice in the brochure," Tony said defensively.

"Well, a woman shouldn't have to spend her honeymoon is a crap place like this."

"I'm sorry, it's not that bad. She seems to want to be here."

"Who her?" The woman points at Ryo. "Shes only, what 13/14."

"I'm a boy and I'm 16." Ryo said offended at their comments.

"Sorry, and anyway Tony don't try to change the subject. **You **were the one who booked the room not this effeminate teen."

Ryo just rolled his eyes as the newlyweds got into a full on row right there in the lift. The lifted dinged at floor 2 and a man with a brief case got in and pressed G. He looked famillar, but Ryo didn't care he just wanted to get out of the lift before he was roped into the arguement again. The lift dinged again at 3 and Ryo squeezed past the couple and bumped right into the briefcase wielding man.

"Sorry."

"Just watch where your going next time."

"Ok." Ryo then got out of the lift when the man had recognised him and got out also.

"Ryo?"

"Yes," Ryo turned to see it was Kaiba, "hey."

"I was just going to your house, what are you doing here?"

"Why are you going to my house?"

"Bakura's throwing this awesome party, how come your not there?"

"We had a little argument."

"Oh right, I hope you work it out." Kaiba then gets back into the lift and the doors close. Ryo was wondering why Kaiba was in this hotel when he remembered what Kaiba had said, Bakura was throwing a party at **his **house. He was probably making a mess, which he would have to clean up. Ryo felt a little smug as he found his room and went inside. Yep karma was going to get Bakura and Ryo was happy, but he remembered he still had to find a way of getting to England. When he found a flyer on the floor. It read, "Need to go arbroad, not got much dosh. Then choose Mafia Airways. For when you need to leave the country quickly with no questions asked. For full list of destinations and prices check the back of this flyer." Ryo checked and saw that they flew to his Aunt's town, Blackpool, England. He rang the number and ordered a ticket for 1pm the next day. He was finally going to live somewhere away from Bakura, after 5 years he was going to be independant again. He smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors<strong>** Notes  
><strong>Yay chapter 3  
>May not upload more for a while as me and my friend are going to start a new story about us living in the YGO universe. But I'll say no more <strong>SPOILERS!<strong>


	4. Filler

Hey, Becca here. Just wanted to say thanks to MyFalseTruth and YamiBakura1988 for the reviews. They made me smile.

* * *

><p>Bakura finished cleaning, slumped down into his arm chair and stared at the floor. He'd done it now. Ryo was gone and he had no idea where he was. Then the phone rang.<p>

"I'll get it," Marik yelled as he and Bakura ran to the phone.

"Marik, it'll be for me anyway." Bakura retorted.

"I don't care," Marik picked up the phone. "Hello, Bakura/ Ishtar residence, Marik speaking. Oh he's not here Ryo, you should call back later."

"Marik, give me the bloody phone!" He shoved Marik out of the way and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, Ryo I-"

"Bakura, I can't talk, my flight leaves in thirty minutes. I just called to say bye and hope you have fun by yourself." He hung up. Bakura leant against the wall; a single tear fell down his face. He wiped it and grabbed a coat and shouted to Marik to do the same and they went to the car.

"Marik, are you still drunk from last night?" Bakura said sitting in the passenger seat.

"No, where are we going?"

"The airport, we have half an hour to get Ryo before he leaves."  
>"To where exactly?"<p>

"The only place he has family, I suppose."

"And where is that?"

"Somewhere in North-West England."

"Right then, to the airport." Marik started the car and drove towards the airport.

* * *

><p>Ryo walked towards the waiting area after picking up his ticket. He sat and waited. He remebered he had his MP3 in his pocket and decided to listen to some music. When he played the music, it was loud and metally. Realising he had Bakura's MP3 he turned it off and went to get some food.<p>

* * *

><p>"Marik, watch the road!"<p>

"I am!"

"Take off the bloody sunglasses, it's winter and not even sunny."

"They make me look cool."

"CYCLIST!" They ran him over.

"Oops!" Marik reversed back to the cyclist to see if he was ok.

"Oh it's only Espa Roba." He sat up and stared at Marik and Bakura. Then he pulled a bundle out of the basket of the bike.

"Would you like this baby?" he asked them.

"Quick, Marik, drive!"

Marik sped away leaving Roba on the floor with a knee bending the wrong way.

* * *

><p>"Flight 14GILLY97 to Blackpool, Enlgand is now boarding. Passengers with group A tickets are asked to board." A stewardess over the tannoy said. Ryo looked at his ticket. Group D.<p>

"Bugger," he said under his breath.

The car started to slow down.

"Marik whats happening?"

"I don't know. Work you EFFing piece of EFF!

"We're out of petrol."

"EFF!"

"Marik, I told you to fill it yesterday morning. Nevermind that now," he looks at the clock, "10 minutes til the plane leaves and it's 3 streets away. Marik, we'll have to run!"

"But-"

"Marik!"

"Fine then" They got out of the car and ran for the airport.

* * *

><p>"Groups B and C please board."<p>

"Christ sakes!" Ryo looked at his watch, the time was 12:55. He slumped into his chair and found that about 60 people were "group D" out of the 100 boarding the plane. He sighed.

* * *

><p>Bakura and Marik got to the airport, when they realised that they didn't know where the hell they were going.<p>

They ran upto a check-in desk.

"Excuse do you have any planes flying to the North-west of England in the next 5 minutes?" Bakura asked the woman.

"Erm we have 2 leaving for Manchester, 1 for Liverpool and 1 for Blackpool."

"Bakura, which one's Ryo going to?"

"I don't know."

"Excuse me sirs, are you wishing to purchase a ticket today?"

"No."

"Then could you please leave the queue, I have others waiting." Bakura ran upto a board with all the gate numbers on it.

"It seems that the flights are in gates 24, 73, 39 and 101."

"And according to this map I "borrowed" they are are different sides of the airport."

"Which is closest?"

"73 to Manchester. Then 39 to Liverpool then 24, also to Manchester and then 101 to Blackpool, it's on the complete opposite side of the airport."

"We'll just go in that order."

* * *

><p>"Calling passengers in group D." Everyone got up and queued.<p>

"Great back of the queue. What else could possibly make this go on longer."

* * *

><p>"Marik. Hurry up. Ryo wasn't in 73, so we have to check 39."<p>

"Can't we just give up. He'll probably got on the plane anyway."

"We have to try."

* * *

><p>"All flights to Blackpool, England have been delayed due to strong winds."<p>

"Oh for gods sake! Am I ever going to get there."

* * *

><p>"Right he's not in 39, 24 is just over here."<p>

"We've ran like 2 miles."

"Just stop your eternal bitching and hurry up."

* * *

><p>"Flight 14GILLY97 to Blackpool is delayed for a further 40 minutes."<p>

"For crying out loud."

* * *

><p>"He has to be in 101."<p>

"Unless."

"Unless?"

"Unless he's already gone."

"He can't have it's only been 20 minutes."

"Bakura, what if-"

"Marik, he can't have gone."

"Okay, lets check 101."

* * *

><p>"I'm need to get a drink. Theres a machine near the toilets."<p>

* * *

><p>"Marik, we're nearly there."<p>

"I know." They reach the gate and see Ryo isn't there. Bakura leans his head against the glass.

"He's not there."

"Bakura..."

"It's fine." A tear started to fall down his face.

"If you say so."

"I just need the toilet." Bakura went inside to the toilets.

* * *

><p>Bit of a cliffhanger, I know people hate them. But I had too. It was getting too long so chapter 4 is split in half.<p> 


	5. The Cliché love scene, with yaoi

Thanks to MyFlaseTruth for the review. Here is what happened next.

* * *

><p>Ryo got his drink, but some of his change rolled behind a plant near the wall. He walked over to get it. Bakura walked right past the machine but couldn't see Ryo because of the plant. He walked right into the toilets. Ryo walked back to his seat. Marik was sat outside facing the wrong way. Ryo picked up a magazine and started reading it right in front of his face. Bakura came out of the toilet and walked straight past Ryo and outside to Marik. Marik stood up and met Bakura inside the door and sat down with him by it.<p>

"It's okay Bakura, he was going to leave eventually." Marik said putting his arm round Bakura.

"I know, but I didn't think he'd leave so soon." Ryo put his magazine down and stared at his Yami, who was staring at the ground.

"He was the only person that understood me right from the beginning. Even when I wanted to take over the world, even when I tried to kill him in battle city." Ryo was shocked. He didn't know Bakura felt this way. He thought, "Did he feel that way too? Maybe? No? Possibly. If-"

"I just don't know how I would cope without him." That was it. Ryo knew his answer. Yes. He loved Bakura, and Bakura loved him.

"Bakura," Ryo said standing up.

"Ryo?" Bakura said looking up. "Holy crap, it is you! Wait did you hear everything I just said." He blushed a little. "If you don't feel the same way it's totally understanda-"

Bakura was cut off by Ryo who had ran over to him. Their lips met. Bakura was shocked, then releaved, then passionate.

"Calling flight 14GILLY97 passengers, the plane will be leaving in 5 minutes, passengers not boarded are asked to board." a voice from the tannoy said.

"Ryo that's your flight." Bakura said pulling away.

"I don't care Ryo said, ripping hi ticket and throwing it over his shoulder. Bakura looked down at his lighter half, smiled and continued kissing. They were receiving looks the others in the gate, but it was obvious that they didn't care. After 2 minutes of yaoi, they stopped.

"Come on Marik, we're going home."

"Well I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Well seeing you, it's makes me want to give Melvin another chance. Anyone deserves a second chance."

"Okay."

"Well, I'll be seeing you, I called him when you were, you know, and he's coming to pick me up."

"Wait, I need your car."

"Okay, but put some petrol in it, and don't scratch it."

"Marik, I can drive."

"Bakura I've seen you play Mario Kart, I'll drive Marik." Ryo said holding his hand out for the keys. Marik gave him the keys and they turned and headed for the door.

"Can passenger in seat 34b of flight 14GILLY97 please board the aircraft." the tannoy voice announced. Ryo burst out laughing.

"That was your seat wasn't it?" Bakura asked him. Ryo nodded still laughing.

"Guess they'll have to wait." Ryo said through laughs.

"Why Ryo, I didn't know you had a dark side. I like it." Bakura said grabbing Ryo's waist.

"Wait, there's time later for that." Ryo said winking and moving away.

* * *

><p>Not a very long chapter.<p>

Moving onto Vol 2 involving Marik and Melvin


	6. ATTENTION READERS!

**ATTENTION READERS!**

I would like to know what story you want me to update. I have many ideas. But I don't know what to update. Help me out here.

Becca.


	7. MUST READ!

Now I'm sure you've heard that FF.N is deleting stories containing:

yaoi

yuri

violence

lemons

stories based on songs

(of which at least one of my stories contains one of these)

and so many other ideas

* * *

><p>Now I've said this numerous times, but I think this would have easily been avoided by adding an MA rating, but that's too easy. FF.N have to delete them instead, and that's out of order.<p>

* * *

><p>If you want to sign the petition you can find the link on GinnNekoChan's profile. But there is more that we can do. That is the reason for the Black Out Day. It will be all day on the 23 of June (GTM timing) and on this day I ask that no one goes onto the fanfiction site. Do not read, don't review, don't message anyone, don't upload. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.<p>

PEOPLE! THIS IS CHRONICALLY IMPORTANT! THE FANFICTION ADMINS ARE GETTING RID OF STORIES LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE FOR HAVING TOO MUCH VIOLENCE AND/OR LEMONS! STOP THE MADNESS!

Please spread the word about the Black Out Day and where to sign the petition against the destruction of our stories. I have been working on this story for over six months and I will be devastated if it gets deleted. If that happens they will also most likely shut down my account and I won't be able to put up any of the many story ideas that I have.

* * *

><p>I ask that you not only join in but put this in your stories as an author's note and put it on to your profile. When you do, and I know that everyone who cares about the awesome stories on this site will do so, add your name to the list below.<p>

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<p>

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<p>

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<p>

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<p>

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<p>

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<p>

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra  
>Lost my shoe in Sheol<p>

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<p>

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster  
>Kouken Tenshi<br>Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)  
>gaia (pas inscrit)<br>Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon  
>God Emperor Of GAR-halla<br>Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007  
>kyo anime<p>

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<p>

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko  
>Dragon Man 180<p>

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<p>

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749  
>Great Vampire-Shinso<br>Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94  
>Soul Painted Black<br>Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88  
>Akira Strider<p>

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<p>

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil  
>I'm Yu<br>Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard  
>lord Martiya<p>

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<p>

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian  
>Sage of Eyes<p>

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<p>

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon  
>Akane Mosoa<p>

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<p>

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf  
>Daniel Lynx<p>

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

Oc

cultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

KenthosTheKitsune

Mrs. Kitsune

yyh-ygo-fma

naturalgeek123

yugiohgirlkasha516

Begecko-chan

* * *

><p>Here are the websites!<p>

petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

#petition / lemons-for-fanfiction


End file.
